Kim and the Three Trouble Bears
by IAmTheCookieMonster12
Summary: Kim wanted to take a different route in the forest and finds the Three Trouble Bears Dojo. What happens when the three fiercest warriors of all time find an intruder? More importantly, what about Jack? Like the story of Goldilocks, but in a Kickin'It version. KICK! Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It! *sniff*
1. I found the dojo

**Kim and the 3 Trouble Bears**

**Hey guys! I'm new here and this is my first story. I'm sorry if it's bad. This story is for a contest at Spotlight wiki, so please check it out. This is supposed to be related to the Three Little Bears. Enjoy! **

**Introduction:**

When you walk around the forest somewhere near you, you will find it's a peaceful, magical place. Birds chirping, squirrels playing…unless you're near the 3 Trouble Bears Dojo.

The 3 Trouble Bears Dojo is a dojo for 3 mischievous teenage boys. They are called the 'bears' for a reason. They fight. They fight like there is no tomorrow. If you happen to come across one, you're dead meat. You'll always find it noisy and there's always a crashing noise coming from somewhere. They have a sensei, yes. But that sensei is no other than Rudy Gillipsy, one of the goofiest, funniest people you will ever meet. He's not cut for the job though, since he's dealing with 3 crazy skilled boys. The 3 don't mind, though.

#1 bear is Jack Brewer. He is a tall, muscular figure than can take over two dozen ninja's in 30 seconds. He is a 4th degree black belt in karate. You might find him innocent at first with his looks and two moles on either side of his cheeks, but when you get on the bad side of him, you'll regret everything.

#2 bear is Jerry Martinez. He is the Latino boy of the dojo, with thick eyebrows and biggish ears. He isn't as muscular as Jack, but he is a brown belt. He can take anyone down in a minute or two. You get on his crazy side, and there is no turning back.

#3 is Milton David Krupnick. He is the smarts of the dojo, but he can kick anyone's butt in a matter of seconds. He is a blue belt, which is close to the brown belt. He can take you down with both mathematical equations and karate. Be warned.

Kim's POV:

I groaned as the sunlight hit me. I stood up from my bed, rubbing my tired eyes. It was a Saturday, and I shot out of my bed just thinking about it. I am Kim Crawford, a sweet innocent girl that can kick anyone's butt in Karate. I quickly changed into a white tank-top and I layered it with a blue tank top. I put on some cut off jeans and I ran downstairs. I opened the door and I ran outside into the beautiful forest. You see, I live in the forest with my mom and I love it. It's a great place to explore and have fun. I was tired of taking the same route every day though. I walked towards the other side of the forest, which my mom forbade me to go to. She told me there were 3 bears that lived in that part and anyone who comes across them shall die. I brushed it away and I ran deeper into the forest. I heard some glass breaking. I whirled around, my pigtails swatting me in the face. I ran towards the sound, which got louder and louder by the second. I wasn't scared, I was…um.. nervous? Fine! Of course I'm nervous! I'm in a forest, alone, and I hear freaking glass breaking! I saw 3 boys run out of the place which looked like a dojo. I looked at the sign.

'The 3 Trouble Bears Dojo'

This is the place.

This is the rumored place about the 3 'bears' in the forest. But the three bears were actually teenage boys? I crept in and looked around. It seemed like nobody was here, so I shut the door to the dojo and I walked in. At first, I saw three bow staffs on the mat, waiting for someone to use them. My eyes shined at the sight. My very own bow staff to practice with! My mom said I couldn't get one for safety reasons. I mean, really? I can't twirl a long bow staff in my room but I'm allowed to play with matches inside a _wooden _cottage? Smooth, mom… Anyway, this is a great opportunity. I can't resist it! I picked up the biggest bow staff. It was really heavy, and I tripped because of the weight. _Crap…_ "There is no way I can use this!" I said to myself. I went towards the slightly smaller bow staff next to it, and I picked it up. I twirled it a bit, but it was still too heavy for me "Nope!" I said aloud, popping the p. I picked up the final bow staff and I twirled it again. "Perfect!" I cried. I started to get more serious, but I hit the bow staff on the wall by accident. It broke into shreds and I sighed. I didn't care much, so I walked over to a door on the other side of the dojo. Inside was a hallway with 5 doors on the wall. I went to the nearest one that said 'Relaxation Palace'. I shrugged to myself and walked in to the room with the cheesy name. Inside were 3 chairs and a TV. I sat down on the biggest chair, which was a beaten up leather chair with a foot stool. I hated it. It made me feel itchy and un-comfortable. So, I got up and sat in the middle chair, which was an orange covered chair with a frozen yogurt machine attached to it?! I sighed and sat down in the chair. I didn't like this chair, although I have to say I liked the fro- yo machine. I sat in the last chair, which was just a simple sofa chair that had mathematical numbers and equations on it. It was perfect! I sinked into the chair and turned on the TV. I soon got bored and tired so I sat up, stretching and yawning. I walked out of the room, not bothering to switch off the TV. I closed the door behind me and I walked over to a door that said 'Jack B's Room'. I entered, and I turned on the light. There were posters of karate champions, Bobby Wasabi action figures, and trophies! _This guy must be a Karate freak! _I said to myself. I lay down on his bed, which was big and had a green quilt on it. "This bed is too big, the mattress is as hard as a stone, and it's really…stinky!" I groaned as I and I walked out of the room. I went over to the second room which said 'Jerry M's room, YO!'. I entered the room and I saw posters of supermodels and cars. There was a bed that had a picture of boy. It's probably himself. Wow. He loveshimself a bit too much doesn't he?I climbed in. I tried to sleep but I tossed and turned. The mattress was too hard, and I didn't like the feeling the blanket had a guys face on it, so I crept out. I skipped to the door next to him that had a sign that said 'Milton D Krupnick's Room' I stormed in, drowsy and annoyed that I can't find a decent bed to sleep in. I crawled in, to find it was surprisingly comfy. It was soft, and warm. I felt cozy! I soon fell asleep, forgetting about everything.

Jack's POV:

"Guys that was the best lunch I've had in a LONG time! Probably because we were living on Rudy's cooking. I love him and everything, but he CANNOT cook. Now, let's go into the dojo to practice our bow staff routine." I told the guys. They nodded and we walked into the dojo, to find our bow staff's laying lazily around the dojo in random places. I found mine on top o the lockers. Jerry found his on the bench, and Milton found his…broken. "My bow staff! My beautiful, sweet, perfect bow staff!" Milton sobbed. Jerry comforted him, while I decided to look around. NOBODY touches my stuff and they should know that. I went towards the relaxation room, to find the TV on and my chair turned over. "GUYS! GET THE HECK IN HERE!" I cried. Jerry and Milton came rushing in, with tears forming around his eyes. He stopped after he saw the mess. "YO! MY CHAIR! AHHHHH! (Cue the girlish scream) MY FRO-YO MACHINE!" Jerry screamed and ran towards his chair. Milton did the same. His chair wasn't broken, thank goodness, but it was still damaged. The sheet that was laying over it was ripped. There were a few blonde hairs on my chair, and a few more on Jerry's too. "Guys? Do you think the intruder is a girl? I mean, long, blonde hair? This is like the Goldilocks story! (**A/N: IT IS!) **Let's go to our rooms" The two nodded and I ran towards my room. My bed was messed up! The quilt I had laid on the floor, and my pillow was not fluffy, it was dampish and on the other side of my bed! I felt my wrist form into a ball. I hated this person so much.

Jerry's POV:

I ran into my room, expecting something weird like a unicorn standing in the middle of the room. But instead, I found something horrible. My beautiful, 20 dollar blanket with a picture of wonderful me was crumpled on the side of my bed and my purple pillow was dangling on the side of my night stand. "AHHHH!" I screamed. "SOMEBODY WAS IN HERE! SOMEONE WAS IN MY BEAUTFUL, AWESOME ROOM!"

Milton's POV:

I walked calmly towards my room, not expecting much. My room was unharmed, and I sighed in relief. I made sure all of my textbook's were in the bookshelf, and I went towards my bed. That's funny… when I left for lunch my bed was made. My pillow was fluffed, and my blanket was on the bed, perfect like it should be. But now, there was a rumpled blanket with my pillow I a weird shape. I saw some blonde hairs from beneath the blanket. My eyes became wild. The intruder! She's here! I quickly ran out of my room, not daring to make a sound. I went to Jerry and Jack's room.

"GUYS!" I whispered loudly. I pointed towards my room. "She's…the intruder…she's there! In my room! She's in m-my bed!" I stuttered. Jack's fist formed into a ball and he walked over to my room. Jerr and I followed. He took my teachers stick for presentations and poked it at the lump on my bed. Suddenly, the lump moved. Jerry hid behind me, peeking from my shoulder. A girl, about 15 years old immerged from my blanket. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She suddenly froze. She looked at Jack, then me and probably Jerry.

Kim's POV:

I looked from a tall muscular boy to a scrawny thin boy and then to a boy with busy eyebrows, hiding behind Skinny. I got up from the bed and looked around for a place to escape. The door wouldn't be a good place, so was the vent near it. The window! I paced back from the cute, muscular boy who took a step forward when I took a step back.

Oh no…..

**How was that for my first chapter? Did you like it? Please review! Xxx**

**Ally **


	2. Caught

**Kim and the Three Trouble Bears. **

**I am SOOO happy! I got ****141 Views**** and I got 6 reviews! I am bursting with happiness! So, shout outs!**

**Alethea 13- You were my first reviewer! And thanks, I tried to make it as funny as possible like they would do on the show :P **

**AlisseLove- TWIN! (Yes, she is my twin on the KI wiki) Thanks for reviewing! And thank you! :) Xxx**

**Also shout out's to stephanie .cox.3705, Karate Girl, EverythingHasBeautyWithin and crystal96429! Thank you! Anyways, onward with the story! I got carried away :P Typical me….**

Jack's POV:

I saw her eyes dart from the door to the vent, and then to the window. She had a grin on her face and I just knew she was going to try to escape. But, not on my watch. I gave Jerry the 'Do what you have to do' look and I nodded towards the window. He smiled and suddenly zoomed off to the window, standing in front of it and guarding it. I saw the girls face drain of color. I knew we had victory because there was no other way to escape. "Oh no!" She cried. She had a voice of an angel! No…Rudy told me to focus in times like this. "Look intruder! There is no other place to escape so you'd better start talking. Why did you come here?" I asked. She huffed and sat down on the bed again, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I was curious…" She said like a 5 year old. Jerry snorted. "Yeah? Well you didn't have to break Milton's bowstaff" He pointed at Milton, how was now in between the vent and the door, guarding it. "Turn over Jack's chair" He pointed at me "And mess up my bed with… *sniff* beautiful, wonderful face on it!" "Well EXCUSE me! I'm a teenager! I like to EXPLORE! Besides, don't act like you're in charge here! I can beat you in a second" She retorted, her pigtails flying wildly around. "So you're challenging a brown belt? BAAAD idea, girl!" Milton answered, putting his hands up in defense. The girl just snorted. "Oh please. I'm a 1st degree black belt. I'm almost a 2nd degree. He's like a dead pigeon to me. WEAK!" I was shocked. She was trying to look all that. "I bet you're all talk and no game, blondie!" I cried, trying to defend my best friend. "The name's Kim!" She snapped, her eyes glowing. I rolled my eyes and her face became a bit red from anger. She ignored it and faced Jerry. "So? You ready to fight, eye brows?" she asked. "Yeah, chica! It's on!" Jerry cried. He tried to kick Kim, but she just jumped and threw a punch at him which sadly Jerry didn't see coming. He tripped and Kim used the opportunity to swipe him under his feet, causing him to fall flat on the floor. She smirked and told Mil and me "See ya later, alligator!" Suddenly, she darted out the window. I wasted no time and went after her.

Kim's POV:

I needed to get out of here. I didn't want be in a dojo with three guys that can hurt me in a second. I ran as fast as I could, not bothering to look where I am going. I just ran. I heard someone behind me though. CRAP! Why does he need to follow me? I suddenly turned left and then I turned right. I darted around in a zigzag shape and I stopped running. I looked behind me and I saw nobody was there. I smirked. "Victory!" I said to myself. I turned around and found myself face to face with Jack. "You forgot that I'm a ninja with super senses that can fly over the tree tops." He said. I snorted. "Yeah right. See ya!" I said, and I was about to take off when I felt a strong hand on my arm. I felt sparks shooting from inside my arm. I shook it off and I tried to run. But his grip was too strong. I sighed. "Fine! What do you want to do to me? Kill me? Use me as a punching dummy? (1) Use me as a slave?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Nope. I just want to ask you to come to the dojo every day. Or, to make it better; you don't have to pay for the damages as long as you join our dojo." I bit my bottom lip, unsure what to do. This was a great opportunity! Plus, I don't want to go through the 'You are nearly 16, can't you be responsible' speech from mom about paying for the damage. I sighed. "Okay. I'll join the dojo. Bye!" I said. But his grip became stronger. "Not until you tell me you have crush on me!" He teased. I rolled my eyes. "Really? My mom told me not to say things that aren't true!" I made a mistake to look into his soft brown eyes. He is really cute now that I see him clearly. He had a perfect face that…. "Like what you see Kim? You've been staring at me! Take a picture so it'll last longer!" He told me, a smile tugged on his lips. I wanted to attack him, but I just scoffed. "Oh please, like you haven't been checking out MY body. I saw you looking at me before! Like you said before. Take a picture to last longer." He just chuckled. He is SO cute. Omyigosh ! I might have a crush on him! "Kimmy! Say it NOW!" He teased again. I rolled my eyes. I leaned in to kiss him and he leaned in to, but I just smirked. I flipped him and I ran away, laughing. He groaned as he helped himself up. "Bye Jackie! See you tomorrow!"

I can get used to this…

**So, this was exactly 993 words! Should I continue or stop it here? I'm sorry if it was short, I just wanted to update so I wouldn't be a horrible person xD **

**Xxx Ally**


	3. This Kiss

**Kim and the Three Trouble Bears #3**

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Now, this one has a bunch of KICK! Rated T! So, stay tuned! :3 Enjoy! **

No one's POV:

Kim started to go to the dojo every day. It was easy for her because where she lived, there was no such thing as school. Rudy was glad to have another student, especially a girl one. Kim has told her mother about the dojo and she was being very supportive. Rudy told her she can move in to the extra room in the dojo, with permission of course. After a very long conversation with her mother, she finally agreed. She moved out of her cottage and went to live in the dojo.

Kim's POV:

I sighed as I put down the last box. I was finally in my new room, in the dojo. I was so glad mom said okay for me to move in here. I felt more…comfortable here. I opened the full, untouched box and started to open it. I took out a bunch of posters, clothes and old photos. I saw one with the gang and me. I grinned as I set the picture on the night stand. **(A/N: I just imagine this photo from Dueling Dojo's where Jerry got it ribbon. Speaking of DD's, it was AWESOME!)** I opened every box and put everything in place. Just as I hung my last poster, Jack walked in. "Hey Kim! You ready?" I smiled. "Yeah, I just finished." I plopped on my bed along with Jack. We talked for what seems like eternity. I caught him staring at me a few times with him turning away without an excuse. "Hey Jack?" I asked. I saw him staring at me AGAIN! Is there something on my face? Is there something in my teeth? I brushed the thought away and I focused on the question. "Why do you stare at me like that? Is there something in my teeth?" I asked him, me walked towards a mirror and checking my face. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt sparks fly from my shoulder to my arm. I guess he felt it too, since he shuddered and had a confused/happy look on his face. "No, Kim! It's just…I think you're really pretty…and…Imighthavelikeyoufromtheverystart…." He said quickly. I didn't get it. "What? I didn't understand a word you were saying! Say it slower!" He blushed a bit and told me. "I…_might…have…liked…you..__**from the very start…**_" **(A/N: **_Italic's _is where his voice gets high. **Bold **Is where he says it quicker than usual.) I felt myself blush and I grinned really big. He felt the same way! Okay, okay! I didn't tell you before, but I kinda had a crush on him since I met him. He was just sooo cute, and he was just soo…. *sighs*. Don't kill me! "Me too!" I told him. He smiled and leaned in, and this time I didn't hold back. Our lips were 2 centimeters apart, and I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed by lips onto his, our lips molding into the kiss. At first our kiss meant love and passion, but later it turned into want and hunger. His tongue swiped my bottom lip asking for entrance. I almost immediately granted entrance. He pushed me against the wall, our bodies as close as it could be humanly possible. He broke apart from the kiss and started to kiss my neck, getting a moan out of me. He nipped at my sensitive spots, which will definitely make a hickey later, but that was the last thing on my mind. We continued to make out, until we suddenly heard a crash. Jack perked up and gave me a 'We'll continue this later' look. I nodded and we both walked out of the room, turning into a run later. "Dude! What happened? Is everything alright?" Jack asked Jerry, who was behind Rudy. "No everything is not alright, JACK! There is somebody out there, and it's probably somebody….evil? Anyways, we need to get into our fighting positions!" Rudy screamed, panicking. "RUDY! We're fierce warriors! We can take down anybody! Just get ready to fight!" I told Rudy. Jerry and Milton got into a fighting positions while muttering a few curse words.

"Hello there, Rudy!"

**Who was at the dojo? REVIEW, REVIEW! I know it's not my best, but hey! A chapter is a chapter! **


	4. Ask Rudy

**Kim and the Three Trouble Bears**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffy :P I didn't want to make you wait for a REALLY long time, so here we go! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

PREVIOUSLY:

"Hello there, Rudy!"

Kim's POV:

"EDDIE?!" Rudy, Jack, Jerry and Milton cried, running up to the slightly chubby African American boy. "Hey guys!" He replied, while being squished by an envelope of hugs. It was slightly awkward for me because I didn't really know him. Jack seemed to read my mind, because he pulled away first and introduced me. "Hey man! This is Kim. Kim, this is Eddie." I went to him and shook his hand. "Hi. So, some things you should know about me. You check me out or get me mad, you're dead. Got it?" He nodded fiercely and I just smirked playfully. "So, Eddie! How long are you staying?" Milton asked. "I can only stay for a month. My dancing tour with Mrs. Dance Academy is taking a month vacation, and they told me I can choose where to go. So, I came here!" He exclaimed, proud of his decision. "Yo! SWAG!" Jerry did his famous 'WHOOO!' and walked towards his room, dragging Eddie along to show him his new sports car bed.

Jack's POV:

I walked nervously towards Rudy's office, scratching the back of my head while doing so. I wanted to ask Rudy on how to make the perfect date for Kim, since we didn't have a first date yet. I knocked on the door, and I heard a faint 'COME IN!' I quickly entered and shut the door behind me. "Hey Rudy. I need to ask you something. You're good with girl advice right?" I asked him. He made a face. "Well, I haven't had a steady relationship in a while, but yeah! I'm AWESOME! See?" He told me, while pointing to his coffee mug that said 'I'm the best sensei and I'm AWESOME!' I lifted an eyebrow. "Okay….anyway, I want to make the best first date ever for Kim and I. I want it to be special, you know? Something she would never forget. Got any advice?" Rudy grinned. "HECK YEAH! I won the award for best date planning in high school! So, you want to impress her, huh? Then,….." I grinned. The plan was perfect! "That's a great idea! Thanks Rudy!" I ran out of the office and started to plan the things I needed for the perfect first date.

Kim's POV:

I was listening to Demi Lovato's song 'Heart Attack' * and jamming on!

_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck! _

_Never put my love out on the line, never said yes to the right guy, never had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to you I'm never good enough! _

_When I don't care, I can play em like a Ken doll, won't wash my-y hair, and make 'em bounce like a basket ball!_

_Right you, make me wanna act like a girl, painting my nails and wear high heels yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold you ha-a-and! _

_You make me glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-w! __But I cover up won't let it sho-o-o-o-o-o-w! So I'm putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-ck! _

Suddenly, me phone beeps telling me I got a text. I groaned as I stopped the music and reached for my phone. It was a text from Jack.

**Hey! Can you change into something comfy and come outside in 15? **

I wrinkled my nose. Why does he need me to do that?

**Y?**

**Oh PWEASE! Just do it! **

**FINE! B there in 15**

**I know, VERY SHORT! I'm SO SO SO SORRY! REVIEW! Now, for the IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! : I made a poll on my profile called 'What kind of Kick story should I make?' PLEASE VOTE! I want to write stories people want to read! Thanks! **

**-Xx Ally**


	5. A date

**Kim and the Three Trouble Bears #5**

**I am so sorry for not writing a long chapter! I felt really sick, and I decided to wrap it up. I don't have a fever, but my mom said that since I have a sensitive stomach, it acted strangely for some reason and that I should just stop go to bed. I got out of bed now and I'm writing this secretly! xD Enjoy! I promise it's longer! **

Kim's POV:

I don't know what Jackie wants, but I guess I should just go with it. I'm wearing a tank-top and sweat pants. It's comfy, but I would never go out of the dojo wearing this. I put on a bikini just incase Jack takes me somewhere with water and I changed into a T-shirt that said 'Strong but a Cutie' and cut off jeans. I combed my hair and I put it up in a tight high ponytail. I put on some lip-gloss and just a little bit of mascara. I'm not one of those girls who put on a ton of make up just to look decent. Uh, no thanks. I checked my watch. Only 10 minutes passed That's a surprise… I got out my phone and I put on my headphones. I was feeling cool, so I put on Becky G's 'Becky from the Block' * **(I LOVE this song!) **

_Inglewood! Inglewood! Inglewood !I won't stop till I get to the top, I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block. Always had little but I won a lot no matter where I go I know where I came from! (times 2) _

_Yo. First grade Oak Street Elementary, a few blocks from the Inglewood cemetery. _

_I lived through hard times according to my memory, then I learned to rhyme like I'm reading off the dictionary!_

I checked the time. Almost 15 minutes are up! "Crap!" I said out-loud. I quickly got up and I ran across the hall and I passed through the doors of the dojo. I felt the breeze hit me, and I frantically looked around for Jack. I saw him standing next to the dojo door, attempting to sneak up on me and surprise me. "Not today, Jackson!" I told him. He pouted and I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I want more than that!" He whined. I just smirked and put my hands on my hips. "Where are we going?" I asked him. He smiled and said "Put this blindfold on! I'll take you there!"

"No! What if I bump into a tree?"

"You won't!"

"No!"

"YES! Pwease?"

"Oh no…baby talk. FINE! Just get the stupid blindfold on me."

"There! Can you see?"

"No."

"Good."

"OW!"

"Oops! My bad! Heh heh.."

"I knew I was going to bump into a tree! I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true! You are a doofus!"

"But I'm your doofus!"

"Awww, no! He's trying to butter you up, Kim! Just take me there. I can see you smirking Jackson!"

"Wow, you're good.."

Jack finally stopped and exclaimed that we were there. I felt my forehead and I knew there was a huge bump. There was. I took the blindfold off and I just stood there in awe. There was a beautiful lake with swans sailing on it, otherwise the water was untouched. There was a wall of ivy hung across the trees so it was hidden by the outside world, which was probably grown naturally. "Jack! It's beautiful! But, why are we here?" I asked. "This is where we have our first date!" I blushed and he took my wrist and he ran towards a cave hidden near the back of the lake. Inside the cave was a table covered by a red and white checkered tablecloth and candle lighting up dimly the whole cave. There was one huge plate of spaghetti on it and two chairs were beside it. There were lanterns hung on the ceiling of the cave, making it glow in the lights of blue, purple and green. I quickly sat down and Jack sat next to me. We dug into the HUGE plate of spaghetti. One time, we ate the same string of spaghetti. We ate it slowly, which also brought us together slowly. I know it may sound cliché, like in the Disney*movie (1) with the dogs but it was perfect. Once the spaghetti was gone, our lips brushed against each others, having sparks fly everywhere. The sparks became fireworks, because the kiss became better and better by the second. It turned out into a full make out session which I don't want to tell in grave detail because…well…let's just say my T-shirt was gone and Jack's shirt was gone too. But nothing more than that. But still, no grave detail.

We ate our food and I especially enjoyed it with Jack. He always gave me a cocky grin from time to time and he told me really bad jokes. It was really fun. After we finished, we decided to swim in the lake a bit. Jack took off his shirt, which led me to stare at his six-pack. "Like what you see Kimmy?" He asked. I blushed tomato red. Two can play this game. I took off my shirt and cut off jeans which led me only in my bikini. Jack just stared at me and I smirked. "Like what you see Jackie?" No reply. Hmm, I must be hotter than I thought. I went back to the cave and took the big, empty plate that once filled the spaghetti and I filled it with water. I splashed the water on Jack's head, and I quickly ran away. He suddenly yelped. "KIM!" He screamed. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" He yelled playfully. "NOT TODA-EEK!" I replied, only to be cut off by Jack lifting me and bringing me near the water. I pounded on his back. "JACK! Put me down!" "Okay! Whatever you say, princess!" He told me. "No, no! I didn't mean…EEK!" Jack dropped me into the water! Oh! Well then… I'll teach him! "OW! Jack, my leg…it…it hurts!" I squealed while holding my leg. He stopped laughing and bent down. "Oh Kimmy! I'mso sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Is your leg cut? Or is it-" I burst out laughing. "What?" He asked. "Oh…" He said to himself. "KIM! Don't you ever do that to me again! It almost gave me a heart attack!"

It was the BEST date ever.

**So, I promised you a looong chapter! **

**It's supposed to be from that Disney movie about the dogs…the dogs eat the same spaghetti string and it brings them closer. It was suppose to be that. **

**REVIEW! And remember, I have a poll on my profile so PLEASE check it out! **

**PEACE! Xxx -Ally**


	6. Author's Note! URGENT!

**Hello! Ally here. This is JUST an author's note. The next chapter for my story will be up tomorrow **

**Now, I saw my poll only got 3 results. Remember, I'm asking you guys on what kind of Kick story I should make. I'm currently thinking of making a story called Karate Games #2, but that's something different. PLEASE VOTE! If you go on my profile page, you'll see the poll. Here are the questions anyway if you can't do it at the moment or if you're just lazy :P You can tell me in the reviews if you'd like! **

**Kim and Jack living together (BTW, they're like 18 or something)**

**The gang having a sleepover and Jack and Kim get together**

**Jack and Kim getting teased and the guys getting together**

**The guys tease Jack and Kim, and the gang decides to have a sleepover and Jack and Kim get together there. (This WILL be done since this was requested from somebody ** ** Still vote, though!)**

**Jack and Kim go on a fake 'date' and they get together by fate.**

**VOTE PLEASE! THE VOTE ENDS TOMORROW OR ON WEDNESDAY! **


	7. Somebody's fangirling

**Kim and the Three Trouble Bears part 6**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put this chapter up yesterday, it was my BIRTHDAY! **** So, ENJOY!**

Eddie's POV:

I crashed on the couch while Milton sat across me on his chair and Jerry sat in his fro-yo attached, super swag and swasome chair next to me. "Where's Jack and *gulp* Kim?" I asked, afraid of Kim. She was the toughest girls I have ever seen in my life and I DON'T want to get on her bad side. "Oh, they went out somewhere." Milton replied casually. Jerry rolled his eyes. "Dude! They're on a DATE right? I mean, come on. They are perfect for each other! I bet you, 20 dollars that they have been secretly dating. Deal?" He put his hand out for Milton to shake. Milton looked suspicious at first, but he shook Jerry's hand. "I bet YOU Jerry, that they have kissed already 7 times. And if they haven't, I owe you 15 bucks. Deal?" I put out my hand for him to shake on. He snickered. "Dude, you're really going to think I'm going to do that? I already know that they…oh what the heck. DEAL!" He spit on his hand and shook on it, leaving me disgusted. I quickly went to the bathroom to wash my hands. "Phew! I wouldn't want to have Jerry germs on me!" I said to myself. I leaned against the wall. "WOAW!" I cried as the wall behind me opened and I fell face flat on the ground. I dusted myself off and I turned around. I cautiously entered the room, being careful not to trip or get hurt. I turned on the light. My eyes widened. I saw Ricky Weaver posters everywhere, with his albums, cereal boxes and even cardboard statues of him! **(A/N: This is from iCarly! Where Carly and Freddie accidentally find their strictest teachers closet full of her favorite star.) **"JERRY! MILTON! COME IN HERE QUICK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jerry and Milton came running in and I gave them the 'Are you ready?' look.

Jack's POV:

Kim and I were in Falafel Phils, talking and waiting for our orders to come. We were dressed in disguises so people wouldn't notice us. Hey! You can't be too safe! "Do you remember the time Jerry took his drink and the straw went up his nose and after that he still put it in his mouth? It was SO gross but it was SO worth it cause I got to tease him!" Kim told me while laughing her butt off. I chuckled at her cuteness. "And now, the best part about the meal. THE CHECK!" Phil said, as he slammed the check on the table. Kim gave him a look as I just chuckled again. I took the check in my hands but Kim's snatched it away. "No Jack! I told you I'm paying." I smirked. No she wouldn't! Being a gentleman I am, I have to pay whether she liked it or not. "Hey LOOK! RICKY WEAVER!" I pointed out the window, pointing at…well..nothing. "WHERE?!" Kim shrieked as she turned around along with a few other crazy fans. I stole the check from the table and I quickly got up and I went to Phil. By the time Kim came over to where I was, I was already getting my change. "Jack! Don't trick me like that! Now I'm mad. No kisses for you for a week." She pouted and she stomped off to get her purse. "No KIM! Don't be like that! Oh pwease?!" I whined. She sighed deeply. "Oh fine, little boy. Man up, will you? Now come on. Back to the dojo. We need to work on some moves.

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT! I needed a cliffy… :P Who's fangirling about Ricky Weaver in the story? I bet you already know :P xD REVIEW! REVIEW! :D UNTIL NEXT TIME! .CAKE!**


	8. Ricky Weaver,much?

**Kim and the Three Trouble Bears part 8**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating! I had at least 2 tests in one day for a whole week so I didn't have time to update. Now, the tests are almost gone, so I have time to catch up on my stories! Sorry for the other one being really short. Now, I'll stop with my chit chat! Let's get in with the story. This chapter is basically around Eddie, Jerry and Milton. Mild Kick.**

PREVIOUSLY:

Eddie gave Milton and Jerry an 'are you ready' look as he opened the secret door and revealing what was inside.

If you look closely, on every wall, every inch there are Ricky Weaver posters. There is a huge card board cut out of Ricky Weaver in the corner of the small room with a shelf full of cereal boxes, shirts, CDs and autographed pictures on it. There are Ricky Weaver chairs, tables, hair tutorials, magazines, and a record player that plays all of his songs. "Wow, somebody's crazy about Ricky Weaver, yo!" Jerry cried. Milton just stood there in awe until he said "This has got to be Kim's." Eddie gave him a questioning look. "How do you know that?" Eddie asked, while lifting his left eyebrow. Milton just laughed like he said something hilariously funny. "Oh, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Ricky Weaver. It's Ricky Weaver! I hate Ricky Weaver, Jerry; well, I don't think he knows who that is. And you? I doubt it and Jack? Jack will never do this. Besides, I know he hates stars who look like Justin Bieber and get's treated like a god. Let's face it. Kim's a girl. A tough, but girly girl. There is no doubt that this is for her." I nodded in agreement after a few seconds of thinking. "No wonder she takes so much time in the bathroom!" Jerry piped up. I just rolled my eyes and Milton went to the nearby wall to slam his head on it.

KIM'S POV:

I was walking back with the super sweet, awesome, cute and funny Jackson Brewer. When we arrived outside the dojo, I gave him a quick peck on the check to last him for the hour and we walked inside. Jack gave me a wink and he went inside his room. I closed the door to my room and went towards the shelf full of Ricky Weaver items. I just got his new album and I wanted to put it inside my secret closet full of his stuff in the bathroom. Now I bet you're wondering. Bathroom? Well, I had no choice! It was the only place that had secret passage that nobody has seen before. It' surprising since I saw it the minute I went in there for the first time. Alone, of course. With the guys? Ew! Anyways, I walked in the bathroom while humming a tune from Ricky's new album (Cue the squeal) when I saw the guys, chatting with MY SECRET PASSAGE OPEN! The guys turned around and saw me and they tried to make a run for it. I was furious! "JERRY! MILTON! EDDIE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO RUN!" I cried. The three sped through the door and ran around the dojo like wild. "10…9…87654321! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIFE!" I screamed as I burst through the door to find Milton on top of the lockers, Eddie hiding in Rudy's office and Jerry..well..he was just standing in the middle of the dojo, doing absolutely nothing. After I kicked Jerry in the stomach, and him falling down in pain, I got Milton and I was about to beat the crap put of him when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I tensed up but when found out it was Jack I immediately softened in the grip. "Jack" I growled. "Let…me…GO! I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE 3!" Jack looked at me with a funny look. "What did they do?" He asked. Uh-oh.

**Mwahahaha! What will happen? Will Kim have to tell him about her HUGE crush on Ricky Weaver? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW! **


	9. Finally!

**So, BIG NEWS! This is the last chapter! Yes, I know. **** I just lost my interest in writing this story. I really hope you like the ending! :P By the way, I'm sorry I didn't update, I'm really sick right now **

"Um..well.." Kim stuttered. She wasn't exactly happy to tell Jack about her HUGE crush on Ricky Weaver, since she already had a boyfriend. But I guess you can like a really cute singer or band while having a boyfriend, right? "I…IhaveanobseesionwithRickyWeaver.." I said very fast. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What? It almost sounded like you said you have an obsession with Ricky Weaver!" He snorted. "Like THAT'S true! I would break up with you if it was the case!" He told her while he laughed. Kim started to get tears in her eyes…as you all know Kim Crawford NEVER cries.

"So I guess we're done, aren't we?" She told him as she walked out of the dojo. Jack suddenly stopped laughing and he looked at the guys. "Wait…so…Kim…and...I...are…over…Ricky Weaver…OMYGOD!' KIMMY!" He screamed as he ran out the door.

Kim started out by just walking but she broke into a run after she heard her nickname called by Jack. _We're over…we're done…he doesn't like you any more, Kim! _She thought to herself as she did the same thing as the first time she came to the Three Trouble Bears dojo and left in a trance. She turned left and then right in the forest as she zig-zagged her path and she got to a point where all she could see were trees. She sighed as she leaned against a tree trunk and began to let the tears slip, one by one. It turned into her bawling her eyes out. She had nobody to love. Nobody to care for her. She was alone. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Somebody was out in the forest, walking slowly. She just massaged her temples with her hands. "Jack! I don't want to talk about this. Go away, please!" She yelled. "HIYA!" A voice shrieked. She was surrounded by 13 men, all dressed in black. She stood up and got in her fighting position.

JACK'S POV:

I ran towards the direction Kim went. I ran and ran and I finally saw a figure in the woods. "Ki-" I half screamed. But I saw her, fighting about 15 guys all by herself! I jumped up and kicked a guy in the stomach, and another guy on his rib cage. "JACK! You made it…" Kim said, but I shushed her. "Just concentrate!" We kicked butts of all the other guys and Kim hugged me. "Jack…I'm so glad you came! I could have died…." But she stopped. She let go of the hug and turned around. Just as she was going to run, I spun her around and kissed her. She was really surprised, but she kissed back. Stupid air was necessary, so we had to stop. "Jack…I thought you hated me!" She said in fury. "It was a joke, Kim! I didn't mean to hurt you…" I told her. "This relationship is NOT over! I…I LOVE YOU!" She grinned really wide. "I love you too." She told me. I chuckled as I pulled her into a hug, and we both walked home hand in hand.  
"Um, Jack? Which way is home?" Kim asked me.

OH NO!

**Hi hi! I hoped you liked the ending! xD They don't know how to get home! Ahhh! Lol, review! **


End file.
